jmparliamentfandomcom-20200214-history
November 2019 General Elections
Opinion Polling Polls fluctuated throughout the campaign period, with the Enterprise Party usually winning the greatest amount of seats, closely followed by the British Futurists and the Green Democratic Socialists. A large Enterprise lead developed throughout the middle of the campaign period, though under the leadership of Harrison Moore, the Green Democratic Socialists eventually closed the gap. Enterprise was also criticised for not having a clear policy on excise duties, something which the other parties used to their advantage. The Conservationists, who were at one point the largest party, dropped dramatically in the first few weeks, after not campaigning. November 6th 2019 General Election The November 6th 2019 General Election was called in September 2019. The campaign lasted weeks, over which the polls varied wildly rendering the final outcome unpredictable; two of the Big Three parties would change their leader over the course of the campaign, the BFP doing so twice. Early opinion polls suggested a hung parliament, with Enterprise, the BFP and the Conservationists poised to hold the most seats. A haphazard campaign by the Conservationist party led to their fall from a projected ~30 seats to under ten, largely to the benefit of Enterprise who begun to rapidly outpace the rest of the parties, rising to over a third of the popular vote. GDS's polling similarly fell at this point owing to internal controversy. The party managed to recover however before the final stretch of the campaign, albeit mostly by repatriating voters who had fled to Vote Dan before their disbandment. By the end of the campaign all three parties were close together in the opinion polls although Enterprise maintained a narrow lead. Exit polls confirmed a hung parliament with the Enterprise Party likely to be the largest party. Five broadcasters put out exit polls, three suggesting Enterprise would be the largest party (News One, Three and Channel Five), with an average of all of them putting Enterprise on 35 seats. As the results came in it was clear Enterprise had done better than expected winning 42 seats, more than any opinion poll had put them on since October and outpacing every exit polls forecast. News One ended up the closest to the actual result, predicting a clear Enterprise plurality and GDS coming second in the popular vote. Following the results GDS and the BFP sought to form a coalition. The BFP appeared strengthened by two MPs including future International Development Secretary Lily M-H defecting leading some to assume Toby Estaugh was going to win the premiership. However, GDS defections over two votes of confidence in potential BFP-led governments resulted in GDS leader Harrison Moore winning a vote of confidence on the third ballot, garnering the support of all 58 GDS and BFP members. Prime Minister Harrison Moore later switched to being an independent, professing in his first address outside No 10 to "serve no longer to further any campaign, but now to unify a people". His government would go on to last a mere seven days, rocked by ever-present defections and backbench rebellions, proving the most unstable and ineffectual of any in JMP history. November 25th 2019 General Election The November 25th 2019 General Election was called after the collapse of the Green Democratic Socialists, and no party being able to lead a government. This election led to the Enterprise Party once again becoming the largest party, and held a majority suitable enough for them to claim power. This result was widely disputed by members of the British Futurists, arguing that their popular vote had gotten them the mandate from the people, and subsequently refused to stepdown from office. However, after intervention by the Speaker of the House, the British Futurists did step down, athough Enterprise had lost a substantial number of their MPs, leading to a Enterprise minority government. The Prime Minister elected was Louis North of the Enterprise Party.